Wheelchair users typically have a difficult time accessing various public-facing machines at least because such public-facing machines are typically designed for ambulatory individuals. ATMs and, to a lesser extent, ATAs are typical examples of machines that present difficult access for wheelchair users because the great majority of ATMs and ATAs are built for ambulatory individuals.
Certain inventions have been developed in order to provide wheelchair users full access to an ATM. U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,941, entitled “Handicap-Accessible ATM”, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, is directed to systems and methods for providing an ATM that includes a display screen and a lifting mechanism to either raise the ATM or drop the ATM, as needed by the customer.
It would be desirable to provide an ATM and/or ATA machine that is accessible by wheelchair users, but that provides such access independent of moving systems such as a lifting mechanism.